


Mr. Rule 614

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Hermione, and Ron wonder why no one except players are allowed in the Quidditch locker rooms. Turns out, Harry’s Godfather was involved in the creation of that rule. Harry's Godfather, and a certain ex-Professor of his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locker Room Regulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Hermione, and Ron wonder why no one except players are allowed in the Quidditch locker rooms. Turns out, Harry’s Godfather was involved in the creation of that rule.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Quidditch stands, watching some first years practicing take-offs. Ron was complaining. “I just don’t think the rule makes any sense! I mean, come on, why can’t mates come into the locker room before or after a game? Hooch practically tore my ear off that one time…”

Harry shrugged. “Dunno, Ron. Probably has something to do with sabotage. Don’t want anyone not on the team back there.”

Ron shook his head. “But that doesn’t include _mates_ , Harry. I mean, I understand me not being able to go into Slytherin’s locker room…” the boys both shuddered, “but not being to hang out with you? Even if you invite me?!” 

There was a pause while the boys considered some more. Ron spoke up first. “I mean, I can understand girls not being able to come in. No offense, Hermione.”

Hermione sniffed, but didn’t berate him. Instead, she said, as nonchalantly as she could, “We could find out.” Ron and Harry both turned to gaze open-mouthed at her. Hermione was feeling rather proud of herself, though it really didn’t take too much to amaze _those_ two. She struggled to keep her face impassive. “Well we _could_. All we would have to do is sneak into Madam Hooch’s office one night. She keeps all the Quidditch records from each year there. I’m sure we could figure out.”

Ron’s face split into a big, goofy grin, and he grabbed Hermione and hugged her. “That’s brilliant, Hermione! Let’s do it tonight!” Hermione patted Ron’s back awkwardly, then looked past him to Harry. He was nodding enthusiastically with Ron. Great. She had a Transfiguration test tomorrow, couldn’t they have put it off?

**

The three children crept slowly through the hallways, knees and elbows knocking into each other. They were really getting too big to fit all three of them under the invisibility cloak, but they managed. They just had to crouch and walk extra slowly, to make sure someone’s foot or arm didn’t suddenly materialize in the Hogwarts’ hallways. Finally they made it to Madam Hooch’s office, a muttered _Alohamora_ from Hermione unlocking the door. Once they were inside, and had the door firmly shut, Hermione flicked her wand and lit two or three candles standing around the room. The boys smiled at her gratefully in the dim light. 

Harry slapped his hands together. “Right! Well, where do you reckon we should start?”

Hermione was already at a wall of scrolls, peering through them. “Well, it looks like they publish a rule list every year…” She indicated a chronologically-ordered shelf of parchments. “So if we find the year that the rule first showed up, perhaps there’ll be some sort of incident report somewhere within the year?”

“Brill, Hermione.” Ron grinned. “Let’s split ‘em up? Twenty years a piece?”

Hermione divvied up the rule lists between the three of them, and they sat down, getting to work. Ron had the most recent twenty years, then Harry, than her. Immediately Hermione saw that she was too far back. “It’s not even mentioned in the earliest of mine, it must have showed up after. Here, Harry, give me the last ten of yours.”

Five minutes later they had narrowed it down to one year: 1974-1975. “My dad was a fourth-year too, that year!” Harry was already scrambling at the shelves for the incident reports from that year. “D’you think it had something to do with him?”

“Or Sirius,” Hermione mused. She began looking through the shelves for the ’74-’75 school year, while the boys chattered excitedly behind her.

Ron laughed. “I’ll bet Professor Lupin stayed out of it, yeah? Can’t imagine him as part of the reason why they had to invent a new rule.”

“Wow.” Hermione carefully pulled out the pile of incident reports from that year. Harry and Ron scrambled to help her. “I suppose we’ll have to divide this up as well.”

Harry grinned as he scanned through the top half of his pile. “Look! My dad got in trouble for letting the snitch go in the Great Hall, during the Sorting!”

Ron high-fived Harry. “Wicked! Your reckon we could do that, next year?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and shot the boys a disapproving look. _Honestly_. “Perhaps I should be the only one reading these. You boys don’t need to get more prank ideas.”

Harry clutched the parchments protectively to his chest. “Hermione, this is the first stuff I get to read about my dad and Goddad!”

Ron was looking equally upset. “Yeah, come on Hermione. We promise we’ll be good.”

Reluctantly, and against her better instincts, Hermione acquiesced. They sat for a while, reading through the parchments in the low light. It was Hermione who finally found the report. “Ah! I think I…” she trailed off, reading the report. A blush started to spread across her cheeks. Harry and Ron were gathering around her, and she tried to hide the parchment from them. Too late, of course. Harry snatched at the paper and started to read it, Ron leaning over his shoulder. “No, wait. Um…did…did Professor Lupin ever mention, I mean…did Sirius…”  
  


1974:

  
            Sirius raced into the locker room. What an awesome match! They had won, and he had pulled off that _wicked_ new maneuver, and he had managed to probably bruise that prat in Slytherin with a well-aimed bludger…

“Remus!” Sirius caught sight of Remus hurrying toward his changing stall. “Hey, did you – _mmph_!”

Remus slammed his weight into Sirius, and he found himself pressed up against the wall, Remus’ tongue thrusting desperately into his mouth. Sirius pulled back, panting and wide-eyed as he watched Remus snake a hand into his Quidditch shorts. “Ah, ah, Remus…” Sirius threw his head back, knocking it on the wall. His eyes fluttered closed against his will as he felt Remus wrap slender fingers around both of them, pumping them together furiously.

“Sorry, Siri…” Remus pressed his lips to Sirius’ again, and they panted into each other’s mouths more than kissed. “I…you…can’t help myself.” Remus and Sirius both groaned loudly as Remus’ hand continued its brutal pace. Sirius snaked an arm around Remus’ back and pulled him even closer, skimming his hand beneath his trousers to grip his arse. He lost himself in the slide of Remus’ smooth hand, thrusting his hips forward with abandon.

Remus’ teeth nipped at Sirius’ lips, and he moaned, pulling Remus even closer (if that were even possible). “Needed you…” With that mumbled confession slipping from Remus’ lips, a violent shudder wracked Sirius’ body. He came over Remus’ hand, hips stuttering and twitching as the last drips of his orgasm spilled out of him. Remus continued to stroke one, two, three times, then came in his hand, some of it spilling over onto Sirius’ limp member and stomach. 

Puffs of Remus’ breath ghosted over Sirius’ cheek, and he leaned forward to capture his lips in a far gentler kiss. “What brought that on?”

“Sorry. Moon coming on, and you looked so hot flying in those shorts…”

“Mr. Lupin! Mr. Black! What in Merlin’s name are you doing?!”

Remus and Sirius’ heads both whipped around. Madam Phaedra was standing there, horrified and outraged, arms crossed on her chest. 

Sirius started, extracting his hand from Remus’ arse. Remus removed his own hand from their, now limp, penises, and hurriedly wiped it off on his trousers. “Sorry, Madam Phaedra. But he started it!” Sirius pointed at Remus, who looked shocked and embarrassed.

Of course, Madam Phaedra wasn’t buying it. Sirius would have pouted if he wasn’t caught between the conflicting emotions of embarrassed and horny. “Sure, Mr. Black. Like I would believe that Mr. Lupin would be the one to initiate any of this…” she waved her hand exasperatedly, “tom-foolery! Fifty points from Gryffindor each. Now pull yourselves together and get out of the locker room this instant!”

Remus was blushing furiously as he tucked himself away. As much as Sirius loved to see a blush stain Remus’ high cheekbones, he hurried to soothe his embarrassment away. “Hey,” Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus gently on the lips. Remus returned the kiss, tongues flicking out and over each other. Sirius groaned and pulled back. “I’ll see you tonight, yeah? After dinner…” They kissed again, Sirius sighing into Remus’ embrace. He pulled back reluctantly. “Alright, get out of here. Before we get in more trouble!”

With a wicked grin he smacked Remus’ arse as he scuttled out. Remus glared over his shoulder and shot Sirius two fingers, sticking his tongue out. Sirius grinned and watched after him for a moment, before turning back to his locker to get changed. He couldn’t _wait_ for later tonight.  
  


Present Day:

  
            Hermione could do nothing as Harry and Ron’s eyes widened to saucer-sized proportions. She leaned forward gently, reaching out a hand in comfort. Ron was the first to look up. “What…” He turned to Harry. “Your Goddad’s a poof! With Professor Lupin!”

“Stop that!” Hermione smacked Ron on the arm. _Honestly_ , the inconsiderateness of Ron sometimes. “It’s…it’s fine. Right, Harry?”

Harry looked…well, shocked. He didn’t seem necessarily _upset_ , or _mad_ , just…shocked. “Um…I’ll…I’ll have to talk to Sirius about this. Or Professor Lupin. When I…uh…see them again.”

Hermione nodded. “That’s a very mature attitude, Harry. Unlike _some_.” She shot Ron a look, who just rolled his eyes. “Here, let’s put it back and get back to the common room. I can still get some studying done before bed, this way.” Carefully Hermione stacked the parchments in the order they found them, then slipped them back on the shelves. They re-locked the door behind them, and headed back to the dorms.  
  


Quidditch Incident Report:  
  
 __

_ Date: October 15, 1974 _

_ Parties Involved: Mister Sirius Black & Mister Remus Lupin _

_ Action Taken: 100 points from Gryffindor, Rule #614 added  _

            _Misters Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were caught in the Quidditch locker room performing lewd acts on each other after the game today. Fifty points each was taken from Gryffindor. Rule #614 was added to the book: No non-players are allowed in the locker room._

_NB: Thank goodness Mr. Lupin will never join the team. If he does…pray for my sanity, and that of the other Gryffindor Quidditch players. Those boys couldn’t keep their hands off each other if their lives depended on it._  
  



	2. Locker Room Regulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confronts Sirius about his relationship with Remus.

Harry yawned as he rummaged through the fridge. It was late, and Grimmauld Place was quiet. Well, as quiet as the house ever got. There was still the odd noise: the house settling, critters scratching around in the walls and floorboards, Mrs. Black’s soft snores drifting in from the hallway. But all-in-all, quiet.

What to have for a midnight snack? Or, more like a three am snack. Aha! Some frozen chocolate frogs and pastries. Perfect. Oh, and some meat…stuff. Harry pulled it all out of the fridge and set it down on the kitchen table, going back to find something to drink. Firewhiskey might be a bit much for the middle of the night…

“Oh, hello Harry.”

Harry smiled at the sound of his Godfather’s voice, turning around to see him shifting on bare feet in the kitchen. For a moment Harry frowned and considered him carefully. He thought he heard another set of feet scuttling around just outside the kitchen, but no one else came in. Unless of course…oh. Right. Harry felt his face grow hot at the thought of who might be keeping Sirius company at this late hour. He still hadn’t asked Sirius about what he, Hermione, and Ron had read in Madame Hooch’s office last year. Never exactly seemed like the appropriate time. Then again, when exactly was the appropriate time to ask your Godfather if he was a poof? With your ex-professor, no less?

“Hi Sirius. Um, looking for a snack?”

Sirius slid down into a chair and stretched out his legs under the table. “Oh, yeah. I guess. Just get kind of restless in general, like to wander. I…” Sirius’ eyes flickering toward the doorway didn’t go unnoticed by Harry. But then the moment passed, and Sirius turned back to Harry. “No matter. Oh, chocolate frogs? Remus loves these, mind if I take a few for him?”

Harry sighed. Sirius wasn’t exactly good at discretion, was he? Then again, all those years in Azkaban probably didn’t do much to keep his social graces in practice. “Sure, no problem. Do you want me to make you something? A…” Harry grew slightly irritated as Sirius started to dig into the mystery meat that he had pulled out of the fridge earlier, “…sandwich?”

Sirius shook his head, mouth full of meat. Food! Mouth full of food! Not…not _meat_ …Harry sighed, ruffling up his hair. Immediately Sirius’ expression changed, to a sort of melancholy grin. “Look just like your father.” He nodded at Harry’s hair. “When you do that. He’d ruffle it up too.”

Well, now was as good a time as ever. Harry slid into the seat across the table from Sirius, pulling his legs up onto the seat to avoid Sirius’ long ones. Sirius had a piece of his hair between his fingers and was sniffing it curiously. Harry decided to ignore this bit of odd behavior and attribute it to Padfoot, pressing on with the conversation. What Harry _didn’t_ know, and would never _want_ to know, was that his Godfather was wondering if his hair still smelled like Remus’ come from earlier that night.

“Hey, Sirius, can I ask you a question? About when you were at Hogwarts?”

Sirius’ eyes gleamed. “What do you want to know? About your father?”

Damn it. Harry wished he had Ron or Hermione around. Ron would just blurt it out, and Hermione would be able to ask tactfully. But Harry…Harry had no idea how to ask. “Um, no. Not exactly.” Harry paused, considering his next question. “Uh, Sirius…um…I can…you won’t get mad?”

Sirius frowned. If Harry concentrated, he _swore_ he could hear someone shifting around uncomfortably outside the kitchen door. If Professor Lupin was really out there, this whole situation was going to become a whole more embarrassing. Best to just be out with it. “We read about rule 614. For Quidditch. At Hogwarts. And…it was…you…”

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment, face turning red as Ron’s hair. If he had been watching Sirius, he would have seen his lips quiver in suppressed laughter at the memory, and at Harry’s obvious embarrassment. A sudden coughing fit from the hallway snapped Harry’s head up, drawing his attention to the door. Sirius had turned around too, face split in two by a grin. “Remus, love? Do you want to come in and explain yourself to Harry?” Sirius turned and winked at Harry. “ _That_ particular incident was all Moony’s fault.”

An incredibly sheepish Remus Lupin poked his head around the kitchen doorway before the rest of his body followed it. “Sorry, Harry. That must have been…traumatic.”

Harry grinned. At least Professor Lupin understood how he felt. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed to forget Harry’s embarrassment, and was trying to tug Remus down onto his lap. Remus gently extracted his arm from Sirius’ grasp and sat himself down in the chair between the two of them. Harry noted that Sirius’ leg still managed to find Remus’ under the table and wrap around it. Remus, for his part, continued to shoot Harry apologetic glances, but made no move to extract his leg. Now that he saw them interacting, knowing what he knew, Harry wondered how it was a secret at all. Or was it? Did _all_ the adults know, and they just hadn’t felt Harry needed to know? What, was he too young?

“Why didn’t anybody tell me?”

Sirius and Remus both blinked in surprise. Harry was surprised with himself, too. That wasn’t the question he had meant to ask. But still, Harry felt like he deserved to know. Remus spoke first. “Well, I mean…we didn’t think it really…would you have wanted to know?”

Harry paused, considering. _Would_ he have wanted to know, if he hadn’t had found that report? After a moment Harry glanced between the two men. “Well, yeah. Sirius, you’re my Goddad. And Professor Lupin, you helped me out all of third year, with the Dementor training. You’re…family. I want to know what’s going on with my family.”

Tears glistened in Sirius’ eyes, and Harry had to look away, out of fear that he would react the same. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus place a gentle hand over Sirius’ on the table, squeezing it comfortingly. Merlin, he must have been _blind_ not to have seen it, even in those few moments in the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius cleared his throat, and Harry glanced back up. He grinned devilishly. “Do you want to hear the full story? I’ll bet the report left out all the good bits. Like the part where it was all Remus’ fault!”

Remus rubbed the back of his head ruefully. “Well, editing for decency’s sake…” he glanced over at Harry, “it _was_ sort of my fault.” He turned to Sirius. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

For just a moment Harry saw Sirius’ eyes darken as stared back at Remus. “I protected those memories, the ones with you.” His eyes flickered over to Harry and Harry looked away. This felt too…intimate…for him to be listening in on. Sirius turned back to Remus. “Later?” Remus nodded knowingly, thumb swiping over Sirius’ hand in reassurance.

Breaking the awkward silence, Remus turned back to Harry. “The basic story-”

Harry thought he heard Sirius mumble something that sounded like “Censored” under his breath. Personally, Harry would gladly take the censored version. He didn’t need to hear about his Goddad and Professor’s romantic trysts in elaborate detail. Remus shot Sirius a look and continued.

“Like I was saying, _basic_ story, is that Sirius won a Quidditch match that day. It was just a few days before the full moon, and that always…” Harry could tell Remus was trying to phrase it delicately, but Sirius leaned forward before he could think of a way to put it.

“It makes him horny.” He winked at Harry, and Harry groaned. _Too_ much, didn’t need to know that.

Remus was blushing bright red. “Well, okay. Something like that. Plus I was young and…hormonal. I suppose you can commiserate, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head. _Not_ something he needed to discuss with these two adults right now. Remus took the hint and continued. “Right. Well, see, it was the seventies, and Sirius had on those short little athletic shorts…” Remus rubbed the back of his head again. “I…I might have… _accosted_ him in the locker room after the match. In the changing stall, specifically.”

Sirius was laughing, delighted with the memory. “I couldn’t exactly stop him! He just…reached right in there…”

Remus’ leg darted out under the table and kicked Sirius’ firmly. “Too much information for your Godson, Sirius.” He turned to Harry and smiled. “Sorry. He forgets what’s appropriate and what’s not.”

“Well, so do you! Mr. Rule six-fourteen!” Sirius defended himself. “Anyway, we finished up,” he rolled his eyes and preempted Remus’ kick with a quick shifting of his legs under the table. Harry watched their legs struggle for a moment in amusement. “ _That’s_ not too much information! Come on! So, then the Quidditch coach at the time, Madam Phaedra, waltzes in and catches us. We were done but still had…”

Remus cut him off. “We were still ‘inappropriate’. _Sirius_.”

Sirius waved a hand. “Fine, fine! Not like Harry doesn’t know…anyway, then Madam Phaedra blamed me! She didn’t think sweet little Moony over here would ever do anything so raunchy, without me tricking him into it or something.”

After a moment’s happy contemplation, Sirius lifted Remus’ hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Harry started, slightly. It was one thing to know, but to see…and it was such a simple, normal gesture, but there seemed to be more behind it, like…Harry gulped and tried not to think about it. “We should get back to bed,” Remus murmured. “I have to leave tomorrow morning…”

For a moment, Harry’s heart clenched at the expression on Sirius’ face: the obvious need and loneliness, and a touch of fear. Harry had never even thought about what it must be like, to have the only person from his past to have to leave him all the time. And even more, to have to watch that person who he…he _loved_ …go off into danger. And there was nothing Sirius could do, besides sit in Grimmauld. Harry glanced down at the table. “I’m gonna go to bed too. Just meant to grab a snack, so I’ll…get going. Back upstairs.”

“Mm.” Sirius was staring at Remus, frown lines creasing his forehead, emphasizing his age and worn appearance. His natural exuberance tended to mask those sorts of things, and Harry sometimes forgot how old he was and how rough he had it. With a start, he turned back to Harry, a small, natural smile returning to his face. “If you ever have any questions, I mean, about the old days, you can ask us, you know. We’ve got all sorts of stories. Especially about James.” Sirius flicked his eyes over at Remus. Uh-oh. He was about to say something Remus wasn’t going to approve of: Harry just knew it. “And if you ever need to talk to anyone about sex, with either gender, you can just – oof! Remus!” Remus had managed a swift kick to Sirius’ shin. “But he _should_ come to us! I mean, who’s he going to ask? Molly? Then again, with that brood of children…”

“Alright, Harry. Sirius is tired and not thinking straight. I’ll put him to bed before he says anything _permanently_ scarring.” Remus tugged on Sirius’ hand, and he reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged to his feet. “Goodnight, Harry. If I don’t see you before I leave tomorrow morning, stay out of trouble.”

Harry had a feeling that Sirius had a witty retort, but then Remus brought Sirius’ hand to his mouth and nipped his fingers gently. Even with his back to him, Harry could sense the grin splitting Sirius’ face. He supposed that was what was important: Sirius being happy and all. Even if it did kind of gross him out to think about his Goddad and Professor doing…yuck. Whatever it was they did. Harry did his best to push the thoughts from his mind. Still, he couldn’t _wait_ to tell Hermione and Ron the full story tomorrow.  
  
  



	3. A Tale of Two Blowjobs (Well, One and a Half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Locker Room incident, Remus wants to make it up to Sirius with a mutual first.

Sirius had been on edge all during dinner. Remus had sat across from him, and had been chatting with James and Peter the whole time, apparently normal. But beneath the table, he had been quietly stroking his foot up and down Sirius’ calf, even going so far as to teasingly drift up to his thigh once or twice. Sirius thought he was going mad. Thank Merlin for wizarding robes.

As they got up to leave the Great Hall, Sirius’ and Remus’ eyes connected. Oh, but Sirius could _hate_ Remus, if he wasn’t so blinded by his mere presence. Remus had that _look_ in his eyes, that feral, moon-coming-on, wait-‘til-the-boys-get-to-sleep _look_. A whimper might have escaped from Sirius’ throat, which earned him a curious look from James. He just punched him in the arm and shouted something about Quidditch. As James’ arm wrapped around him, all Sirius could focus on were the heated amber eyes boring into him, promising him something _special_ tonight.

For the first time ever that night, Sirius truly hated being on the Quidditch team. Moreover, he _almost_ hated the fact that they had won that day, before he reminded himself that the win had been Remus’…“inspiration”…for the impromptu mutual wanking session in the changing stall that afternoon. Sirius almost punched Longbottom in the face when he slung an arm around him and sloshed some pilfered butterbeer on his front. After a moment’s consideration of his wet robes, Sirius jumped up. He had an idea.

“Bollocks! Um…blasted, Longbottom! Look at my robes! They’re…erm…ruined? Yeah! Gotta get out of them, give them to the castle elves before the stain…uh…sets? Yeah. Sets.” Sirius Black had never claimed to be the best of liars: yet another reason why he wasn’t suited for Slytherin. Luckily Gryffindors were pretty trusting in general, and with the addition of the majority of them being sloshed off their minds and enjoying their victory, Sirius’ fumbled lie and hurried retreat was barely noticed. 

Well, except by one. One Messer Remus John Lupin slipped away from the party after Sirius, and the two slunk up the stairs to their dorm room, leaving the rest of the partiers to their revelry. Once inside the room, Sirius hopped anxiously from foot to foot, waiting for his Remus to step through. When he finally did, Sirius’ breath caught, and the most he could do was stand there, staring at him.

Remus quietly closed the door behind him, not breaking eye contact with Sirius. His eyes – _those eyes_ – Sirius could see the lust smoldering in their amber depths. Sirius wrung his hands. He wasn’t sure what Remus was planning. It could be... _that_. But they hadn’t done _that_ , yet. Well, they really hadn’t done most things yet. Just a bit of grinding and wanking – what was it they called it in that magazine Sirius had managed to get his hands on? “Frotting”? They did that. But not anything more. 

            “Remus?” Sirius gulped. Remus was walking toward him on silent feet, a predatory focus in his eyes. “Remus, what…um…what…”

Then Remus was right there, leaning past him, brushing his lips over his cheek, and then the shell of his ear. “Sirius…”

Sirius whimpered. Remus’ breath was warm on his ear, and the rest of him – _so close, so hot, reach out and touch…_ \- was radiating heat in waves. He was hard: not just half-hard, like he had been all evening, waiting for this moment. Sirius was painfully, achingly hard. “Remus?” His voice cracked, but Sirius really honestly could care less about how he looked or sounded. He just wanted _Remus_.

            “Sirius…” There it was again. That breathy, lusty whisper, filled with promise of things to come. “I want to try something _new_ , tonight.”

            Sirius gulped. _That_? Was he talking about _that_? But…he didn’t…if…

            “Remus? I don’t…I mean…”

            Remus pulled back and looked Sirius in the eyes. He frowned, and Sirius sighed in relief to see his Remus in control again, rather than the seductive, sexy Remus that had followed him up the stairs. “Huh? Oh!” Remus’ eyes widened, and Sirius grinned. “No! Not…not that!” A blush started to spread across Remus’ cheeks, and Sirius had the sudden compulsion to run his thumbs across his cheekbones. Remus’ eyes fluttered at the touch.

            “Merlin, Remus. I thought you were gonna…”

            “No! No! Not…I mean, if you _want_ , but I’m not sure…”

            “No!” Sirius shook his head vehemently, letting his hand drop from Remus’ face. His hair fell in front of his eyes, and he tossed it back, grinning toothily at Remus. “I mean, _sometime_. _Eventually_. But, not…I’m not…”

            “Good. Good.” Both boys were blushing bright red now, even such an obscure and round-about conversation about _that_ making them embarrassed. Sirius glanced down at the floorboards, then back up at Remus. “Well what were you…?” He gestured between them.

            Remus blushed brighter and rubbed the back of his neck. “Er…well…I mean, I think the moon was kinda…against my better judgment…”

            “Well if you don’t wanna…”

            “No!” Remus reached out and grabbed Sirius’ hand. Sirius glanced down at it, feeling waves of sensation radiate from just that little bit of contact. “No, I want to.” Remus glanced over Sirius’ shoulder. “You…my bed?”

Sirius nodded, removing his hand from Remus’ and racing over to his bed. He threw himself onto it, bouncing momentarily until settling in. He shucked his robes, shoes, and t-shirt, tossing them to the end of the bed. By the time Remus caught up with him, Sirius was snuggled underneath the sheets and comforter, waiting eagerly for him.

Remus glanced around the room once before climbing into bed with Sirius, shutting the curtains tightly around him. He pulled out his wand and muttered a sticking charm for his curtains, followed by a silencing spell around them. That done, he disrobed and crawled into bed alongside Sirius. 

Sirius immediately pressed himself up to Remus, tangling arms and legs around him, just feeling the closeness of their bodies, skin on skin. His long fingers traced a line up and down Remus’ back, and he delighted in the little shivers that rippled through Remus’ body at his touch. Their chests slid against each other as they moved tentatively: adjusting position, hips rubbing uncertainly. This was still new, this thing they were doing. They hadn’t figured it all out yet, just the basics of how to feel good. Sirius had managed some glimpses in dirty magazines he nicked, but what he saw more grossed him out and terrified him than it did educate him.

He kissed Remus on the lips, tongues lapping at each other, lips sucking. Sirius pulled back and looked Remus in the eyes. “What were you…”

Remus blushed and glanced down between them. “Oh. Um. Take off your trousers?” 

Sirius hurried to oblige him, kicking them down to the end of the bed once they were off. “You too?” Remus’ whole chest flushed, but he did the same. Sirius pulled him back and kissed him again. He moaned a little into the kiss. So much skin contact, but not in the one place he wanted it…their hips began to pick up their own rhythm, and they rutted against each other as their kiss descended from tentative licks to unrestrained passion. Sirius’ pants grew wet, and he gripped at Remus’ arse, trying to pull him closer, trying to grind his way to fulfillment. 

“Sirius, wait.” Sirius gasped when Remus pulled away and stilled their hips. But it was getting so good…Remus’ pupils were dilated, his lips kiss swollen, and his hair already starting to stick from sweat. Sirius tried to reach for him, to end this torture, but Remus just canted his hips away. Then, with one last nervous glance, Remus began to slide down Sirius’ body, slipping between the covers until his mouth was level with…

“Remus! You…you don’t have to!” Sirius knew his protest was only token: the second he felt Remus’ warm breath inches away from his aching hardness, he was lost. 

            He watched as the bump under the covers that was Remus seemed to shake its head, and Remus’ muffled voice floated back up to Sirius: “I want to. I _have_ to taste you, Sirius.”

            Oh, _Merlin_. Sirius’ cock twitched at that, and he struggled to calm himself. He reached his hands up to his head and gripped his hair, hard. Remus…Remus was going to…and he wanted to…

            Sirius twitched violently when he felt hot fingers pulling down his pants, then one slender hand wrapped around the base. His hips jerked involuntarily, and he felt Remus grow very still beneath the sheets. “Sirius, don’t, uh…don’t thrust, please? When I’m, you know?”

            Sirius nodded before he realized that Remus couldn’t see him. “I’ll be good, Remus. Promise.” He reached a hand beneath the comforter and stroked at Remus’ hair gently. Sirius didn’t realize how hard it was going to be to keep his promise until Remus flicked out his tongue, licking at the head cautiously. “Oh, oh _Merlin_. Oh _Remus_.” Sirius gripped at the sheets with both hands. _Mustn’t thrust, mustn’t thrust, can’t hurt Remus, mustn’t thrust, can’t have him stop…_

            Another exploratory lick, this one more firm, more sure. Sirius groaned loudly: thank Merlin for silencing spells. Then lips were closing over the head, and Sirius was a quivering mass of barely restrained hormones. He felt Remus’ mouth slide down part-ways, then pull back cautiously. He slid down again, and Sirius winced at the graze of teeth. “Ah, Remus, careful. No teeth.”

            He felt Remus’ mouth slide off of him, and saw the blob under the comforter raise its head. “Sorry. Sorry. Lemme try again.”

            Sirius carefully released his grip on the sheets with one hand and stroked Remus’ hair. “No, it’s good, don’t worry. _Really_ good.”

            Then Remus’ mouth was sliding over him again, this time with teeth safely covered by lips. Sirius groaned and slammed his head into the pillows, desperate to thrust into that delicious, wet heat. Then Remus started to _suck_.

            “Ah! Remus, gonna…” Too late. Sirius thrust forward and came inside Remus’ mouth. He fell back onto the pillows – _didn’t remember rising off of them, actually_ – and sank into boneless oblivion. 

            An eternity later, Sirius blinked and looked around. Remus was staring down at him curiously, body flush on top of him. “Did I do okay? Sorry about the teeth. I’ll remember next time.”

            Incoherent, Sirius pulled Remus down into a vicious kiss. At the first swipe of tongues, Sirius pulled back. “Ew!” He wiped at his tongue and grimaced. “Is that what it tastes like?”

            Remus blushed. “Well, you didn’t give me any warning!” He paused. “It’s not _that_ bad. I mean, it’s not _terrible_.”

            Sirius wrinkled his nose. “Sorry. I was going to warn you, but then you did that thing, you started sucking, and that felt _really_ good.” Sirius blinked. “Did you…um…did you…” he dropped his voice down to a whisper, as if that made any difference. “Did you _swallow_?”

            Remus’ horrified look was all the answer Sirius needed. “No! Ew! They’re alive! Why would I swallow?! I spit it out.” Sirius felt around with his leg for a moment until he found the wet spot. He pushed Remus off of him and rolled with him, away from it. 

            Re-settled on the clean side of the bed, Sirius nuzzled his nose into Remus’ neck. “That was really, really good, Remus.” A yawn cracked his jaw, and his eyes drifted closed. “Oh, do I need to, um…?” 

            Sirius felt Remus’ arm snake around his back and pull him close. “You don’t have to do _that_. But, I’m still…”

            Cracking one eye open, Sirius lifted the sheets and saw that, indeed, Remus was still in need of release. He lifted his hand up to his mouth and licked at it, coating his palm and fingers with saliva. He reached down between them, pulling his hips back awkwardly to make room for his hand. 

            Remus sighed at the first touch, which turned into a deep, throaty moan as Sirius firmly began stroking him. Remus fumbled forward to kiss him again, and this time Sirius didn’t pull away, even though Remus’ mouth still tasted a little weird. Within a few seconds Remus was leaking precome, and Sirius swiped his thumb over the head, smearing the thin liquid down the shaft. Remus’ gnawed-off fingernails were digging into Sirius’ back, urging him on. Breaking the kiss, Remus started to gasp: little breathy noises that made Sirius’ heart do all sorts of summersaults. Sirius focused on bringing Remus his release, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. One final firm stroke, and Remus was shouting - “Ah, ah!” - come spurting out of him and onto Sirius’ hand.

            Sirius rolled over and wiped his hand on the side of the bed with the wet spot from earlier. No reason to spread the mess around. When he turned back over he was met by Remus’ mouth, kissing him firmly in gratitude. “Okay?” 

            Remus nodded, eyes already drifting closed. “Much better.” 

            Sirius nuzzled at Remus’ nose, then pulled back just a few centimeters and watched Remus twitch sleepily. His breath puffed at Remus’ face, and he could see his golden hair moving gently with each breath. “Remus?”

            “Mm?”

            “Was it okay? I mean, doing it to me?” 

            A single eye cracked open, and Sirius stared into the amber he could see through the slit. After a moment a lazy smile drifted across his face. “Yeah, it was fine. A little weird, at first. Bigger than I thought, well…” Remus reconsidered, and Sirius felt slightly offended. “More like, my mouth is smaller than I thought. It seemed like I should be able to fit more in.”

            Sirius thought for a moment. “Well, I saw in one of those muggle mags that if you practice you can fit more.”

            Remus scrunched up his nose. “Oh no, I have to _practice_? Sure you’ll like that.”

            Sirius batted his lashes playfully. “Although it pains me, I’ll do my best to be an attentive tutor.”

            “Git.” Remus pushed at Sirius’ arm, but there was no fight in him. Sirius smiled as he watched Remus struggle to stay awake. 

            “I’ll, I’m…I wanna try. Not right now, but…” Sirius shrugged one shoulder. “Soon. I’ll try on you.” 

            Remus nodded, eyes already drifting closed again. “That’ll be good,” he mumbled. Sirius pulled him closer, wiggling down into the mattress until he felt comfortable. They fell asleep like that, arms and legs wrapped around each other, clothes littering the bed, and two wet spots on the far side that Sirius did his best not to roll over into throughout the night. As Sirius drifted, everything faded away except the sound of Remus’ light breathing. Soon, it lulled him to sleep. 

 

Present Day:

“Told you I remembered.” Sirius’ grin faded as he saw tears glistening in Remus’ eyes. “Hey, hey,” Sirius shifted closer to Remus on the bed, pulling him into his arms and kissing him gently on the forehead. “Shh. Stop that. Those were good times, yeah?”

Beneath his chin, Remus shook his head, but croaked out a “Yeah.” 

A moment’s pause, then Sirius grinned wickedly. “You know, you were rubbish at blowjobs. I’m just grateful your technique has improved with practice.”

Remus pulled away from Sirius, mock-aghast. His eyes were still wet, but his expression was lighter. “You seemed to enjoy it! Came the moment I started sucking, if I recall correctly.”

Sirius attempted nonchalance. “Oh, well, come on. I was fourteen. _Anything_ would make me come. Doesn’t mean it was _good_.”

With a growl, Remus pounced on top of Sirius, pressing him into the bed. “Oh, and I suppose you’ve been faking those mind-blowing orgasms all these years.”

Sirius’ eyes crinkled as he tried to suppress his laughter. Remus looked so peeved, bearing down on him, shaggy hair hanging down. “Well…” Sirius considered. “There might have been a _few_ genuine ones in there.” He raised his eyebrows. “You could always, oh, I don’t know…try again?”

Remus’ growls always turned Sirius on, bringing him to arousal faster than almost anything else. He dipped his head and snogged Sirius harshly before pulling away and starting his descent down Sirius’ body. “Alright but this time…” Remus nipped at a nipple, then dragged his tongue harshly over it. A little gasp escaped Sirius’ lips as he watched. “…you’re going to reciprocate.” He bent his head and dipped his tongue into Sirius’ navel, thrusting it in and out a few times before continuing down. As he hovered above Sirius’ groin, he flicked his eyes up at him. “Deal?”

Sirius groaned, shoving a hand into Remus’ hair and encouraging him down. “Yes, yes, _fine_. Just get on with it.”

Remus’ tongue darted out, and he lapped at the bead of precome forming on Sirius’ head. “After all…” Remus ran his tongue along the underside of Sirius’ shaft, from root to tip. Sirius groaned and his head fell back onto the pillow. Some things never changed. “…we need to work on _your_ technique too.” Sirius’ reply was lost in a sea of incoherent babbling as Remus’ lips slipped over his head, sucking him deep into his mouth. 

  



	4. Fallout: Mr. Rule Six-Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has to deal with the team finding out what he and Remus did in the locker room.

Sirius shifted from foot to foot in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room. The memories of what Remus and he had done in here, just three days prior…Sirius tried to surreptitiously adjust the erection forming in his shorts. Quidditch clothes didn’t exactly leave much to the imagination. “Hey, Sirius!”

Sirius spun around to find James bounding over to him, a big grin on his face. “Did you hear? Apparently we got a new rule. Madam Phaedra’s calling a team meeting to tell us.” He elbowed Sirius hard in the ribs, who winced. Sirius offered up a thin, embarrassed smile. 

“Oh. Um, did you hear what it was about?”

James shrugged, rubbing his hair absently. “Dunno. You think someone pulled a prank? I thought we’d know if something was going on…”

Damn it, Remus. If he wasn’t lying injured in the hospital wing, recovering from last night’s full moon, Sirius might be irritated with him. Sirius pouted, thinking about Remus alone. Madame Pomfrey wouldn’t let anyone come in to see Remus the mornings after the full moon, not even Sirius. She seemed to think he would be overexerting for Remus, or a bad influence, or something. Everybody always thought _Sirius_ was the instigator, the one who tricked Remus into doing things. But Sirius knew different. He zoned out whatever it was James was yammering on about as he thought back to that night. _Remus_ was filthy one, the one who pushed for _more_.

“Sirius? Sirius! Hey, Madam Phaedra,” James was shoving at Sirius, pointing over to where the Quidditch coach was walking up to the team. Sirius shook himself from his reverie and turned his attention to her. Their eyes immediately locked, and Sirius looked down, blushing furiously. 

“Alright, children. Gather ‘round.” The Gryffindors obediently gathered around Madam Phaedra, raucous joking and gossip falling away until they were all quietly waiting for her to speak. James was grinning ear to ear – Sirius was blushing ear to ear.

“As you may have heard, we have a new rule on the books: Rule six-fourteen – no non-players are allowed in the locker room.” The players groaned in unison.

“But Madam Phaedra…” James spoke up, ever-ready to be the champion for his peers. Normally, Sirius wouldn’t mind this tendency in James. Now, he just wanted him to shut up and drop it. “That means I can’t have my mates in here after the game! I mean, when we win, Peter and Remus,” Sirius wanted to _die_ , “and all the Gryffindor mates come in here and we celebrate! Why can’t we do that?”

_I hate you. I hate you James. You’re a berk, and I hate you. I’m never telling you about another secret passage again. I’m never covering for you if you skive off, or lending you my quill when you forget, or being nice to Lily for you_ …

“Two students were caught _celebrating_ lewdly after the game last weekend. Hence, the new rule.”

Beside him, James went very still. Sirius knew he had just figured out what had happened, and was trying desperately to think of a way to cover up the issue and get it dropped. Beneath a fringe of hair, Sirius looked over at James, and they exchanged a glance. James mouthed “sorry,” and Sirius thought that might be the end of it. But now, the Gryffindor players were tittering in response to this new information.

“What?” “Who was it?” “Bloody hell, some guys have all the luck!” “Could have been a girl!” “You’re the only girl on the team; are you saying it was you?” “No!” “Wasn’t me!” “Do you think it was…” “It _must_ have been him.” “Oh, look, he’s not speaking.” “Who do you think it was with?” “Wasn’t he with that girl…” “Who would do that?” “I heard something about him and his friend.” “James?” “No!” “Haha ew.” “No, the quiet one.” “You don’t mean…” “Sirius and Remus?!” “No!”

Sirius really, really just wanted to go to the hospital wing and be with Remus. It’s not like him and Remus were keeping their…whatever they were doing…dating?...secret from the rest of the school. They just weren’t exactly snogging on tables in the Great Hall, that’s all. Madame Phaedra was trying to calm the students down, but they were having none of it. Finally, ears red and face redder, Sirius shoved his way to the front of the team. 

“Okay, yeah. It was me. And Remus. But it was all Remus’ fault!” His teammates stared back incredulously, and Sirius decided to grit his teeth and deal. “Fine, I don’t care what you tossers think. I’m skipping practice today and telling Remus about how interested you guys are in our…um…” Sex life? Oh, but bloody hell, would _that_ be embarrassing to say out loud. “How interested you are in us.”

Sirius stormed off, pushing back James in his haste to get back to Hogwarts castle – back to Remus. Pomfrey had to let him in by now; it was late enough in the day that Remus would be waking up and eating ravenously. Sirius noticed James trying to grab at him, but he ignored his best mate. Didn’t really need a talking to right now. He just wanted Remus. “And you can try to have a good practice without me!” A twinge of fear ran through Sirius at the thought that they might discover practices were actually _better_ without him: no exuberant young beater distracting the rest of the team. But none of that mattered now. Remus. Remus was what mattered. 

As soon as he got out of sight of the Quidditch team he broke into a run, trying his best to ignore the hot pricking at his eyes, telling himself it was just the crisp wind in his face. He needed to be with Remus. Remus would make it better; he would tell Sirius it would all be okay. Even if he was still recovering from last night’s full moon. 

Sirius skidded to a halt in front of the hospital wing, smoothing down his robes, running a hand through his hair, and most definitely _not_ wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He had to make himself look respectable if Madam Pomfrey would let him see Remus. And right now, he needed to see Remus more than anything. 

Quietly, contrary to every liter of his being, Sirius opened the door, stepping inside carefully. Immediately Pomfrey was on top of him, eyes scrutinizing every centimeter of his person. “I see you’re here early today, Mister Black. Practice let out?”

Sirius shrugged a shoulder noncommittally. “Just wanted to see Remus. Please, Madam Pomfrey. Even if he’s asleep, I’ll be quiet, I _swear_ …”

“Humph.” Madam Pomfrey looked down at Sirius, considering, and Sirius put on his best innocent face. Which shouldn’t have been hard – he _was_ the innocent one, this time. Finally, she seemed to come to a decision, and nodded reluctantly. “Get on in there, Mister Black. He’s awake. But no agitating him!”

Sirius rushed past her, slowing to a tiptoe as he approached the bed that Remus always slept in these nights after the full moon. The blinds were drawn, but even before Sirius reached them they were being thrown back; a happy, if not slightly wan, Remus beaming out from them. “Sirius! I thought you had practice? I wasn’t expecting you until supper.” Remus’ expression immediately turned serious as he caught sight of the look on Sirius’ face. “Oh. Did something happen?”

With one last glance at Madam Pomfrey, who was busying herself with some sort of potion organization, Sirius slipped behind the curtains and onto the bed, drawing them shut tightly around them. He snuggled his face into the crook of Remus’ neck, being careful not to agitate any injuries. Remus’ arms immediately surrounded him, pulling him in as tightly as they could, in Remus’ weakened state. Sirius snuffled softly.

“Sorry. Sorry Remus. I know I’m rubbish: I should be taking care of you right now.”

Even from the hollow of Remus’ neck, Sirius could feel the smile in Remus’ voice. “Oh, that’s alright. I go through this every month. Well, I suppose you go through some sort of emotional turmoil even more often, but at least I know when mine is coming.”

Sirius would have shoved at Remus, but he was mindful of his injuries. He opted instead to kiss his neck gently. “You git. I’m not that bad.”

“Mm. Not all the time.” There was a pause. Sirius filled it by kissing Remus’ neck again, rubbing his nose against it gently and just generally being rather snuffly and pathetic. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Sirius definitely did _not_ whimper, but he did pull himself out from his position against Remus’ neck so that he could look him in the eye. “It was terrible, Moony. Phaedra came in, told everybody that there was a new rule: not non-players in the changing rooms. Then James had to get all indignant about it, and…”

“And Sirius stood up in front of the whole team, proclaiming his love for you.” James’ head – or more precisely, James’ mop of hair – was poking in through the curtains. “Hey mates. You both decent, yeah?”

Sirius groaned and made to throw a pillow at James, but Remus clutched the pillows fiercely and refused to let go. In lieu of a mighty pillow defense, Sirius weakly kicked his leg off the end of the bed, trying to stop James from coming over. Seeing as how Sirius refused to extract himself from where he was glued to Remus’ side, the tactic failed, and James ended up sitting on the end of the bed with the two of them. Sirius looked at Remus. “For the record, I did not.”

“Actually, he sort of did. Aside from the whole ‘it was Remus’ fault!’ bit. Chocolate frog?”

Remus took two gratefully from James’ outstretched hand. Sirius suddenly felt awful for forgetting to bring Remus his treats. Right selfish bastard he was. Around a mouth full of chocolate, Remus ‘fessed up: “Well, it sort of was,” he swallowed the wad of chocolate, and Sirius had to try very hard not to focus on the way his Adam’s apple bobbed tantalizingly beneath the pale skin of his throat. “I, um…well, full moon was coming on, and Sirius looked _really_ good, flying around in those Quidditch shorts, and you guys won and all…” He plucked at the wrapper of the second chocolate frog. “Guess I got a little carried away.”

Sirius swept over Remus and kissed him, ignoring the gagging noises coming from the end of the bed. “Well, I didn’t really try to stop you,” Sirius conceded. 

“Ugh, you guys, come on.” James adjusted his spectacles, and they glinted malevolently in the hospital lighting. “So, it was all your fault, huh Moony? Or should I say…” James leaned forward, “Mr. Rule Six-Fourteen?”

Remus groaned, and Sirius perked up a bit. “Mr. Rule Six-Fourteen?” He turned to Remus, laughing. “I like your new nickname, Mr. Rule Six-Fourteen. What do you think, Six-Fourteeny?”

“Shut up, shut up Sirius. Or no more blowjobs, ever.” Remus’ voice was muffled by his hands pressed to his face, but James obviously heard enough.

“Whoa! What? Did you…whoa.” He leaned forward. “Was it…was it…good? I mean, I heard it’s _really_ great. Those Prewett brothers were talking once, and said…”

“James.” Sirius affixed one of his mostly deadly Black stares, and immediately James backed off, dropping this issue. Remus’ blowjob-giving abilities, no matter how incredibly amazing, were none of James’ bloody business. He’d just have to find out on his own. 

Beneath him, Remus’ mouth opened in a jaw-cracking yawn. The sugar in the chocolate was making him crash: Sirius was familiar with all of Remus’ post-moon habits. Now he’d want to sleep until supper. Sirius gestured at James, who remained surprisingly obedient, bounding off the bed. “Alright, I guess I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. See you at dinner, Siri. And I’ll see you tonight in the dorms, Mr. Rule Six-Fourteen.”

Remus grumbled something, but he was already too far asleep to put up any sort of a fight. Carefully, Sirius pulled the covers up around them, before affixing himself carefully to Remus’ side, arms wrapped protectively around him. His kissed his neck again, settling in.

“Mm, Siri?”

“Yeah Remus?”

“Sorry everyone keeps thinking everything’s your fault. If you want, I’ll tell them six-fourteen was mine.”

Sirius smiled into the skin of Remus’ neck. “It’s alright. Helps my reputation, anyway, getting blamed for all the terrible stuff you do.”

Another yawn stretched Remus’ jaw, and if Sirius wasn’t drifting off to sleep with him, it might have sent a jolt of arousal through him to see Remus’ jaw go so wide. “Don’t do _that_ much. You’re worse.”

“Sure.” Sirius paused a moment, waiting until he was sure Remus was drifting _just_ too far to sleep to reply. Voice barely audible, he whispered into Remus’ neck. “Mr. Rule Six-Fourteen.”


	5. One Early Morning at Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Harry confronts Sirius and Remus in the kitchen, Harry reveals what he knows to Ron and Hermione. Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus are having some early-morning good-bye sex.

Harry shook Ron gently. “Ron? Ron. Wake up.”

“’S good. The…meat pies…”

Harry rolled his eyes. Bloody Ron, always dreaming about food. At least, Harry really hoped he was dreaming about food. Ew. “Ron. Ron, I gotta tell you and Hermione something.”

Ron finally moved, but it was only to shove a pillow over his head. “Go ‘way, ‘rry. Sleep…”

Harry backed away from the bed and considered. He couldn’t use magic to wake Ron up. He could just ask the twins, but they’d probably hex him just for waking them up. Or for the fun of it. Harry came to a decision, darting forward and ripping the blanket off Ron. 

“Hey! Harry! Bloody hell, what’d you go and do that for?” Ron glared, disgruntled and groggy, from his now sheet-less bed. 

“I’ve gotta tell you something about Sirius and Professor Lupin. Now come on, help me get Hermione.”

Ron perked up at that, though Harry couldn’t tell if he was interested in the news about Sirius and Lupin, or about getting to wake up Hermione. Shoving the thought of Ron and Hermione together to the farthest corner of his mind (Harry’d dealt with enough gross couples today, thanks much), him and Ron hurried out of the room, heading for Hermione’s.

**

Sirius stirred from a restless sleep. There was something…warm. Warm and wet. _Oh_ , warm, wet, and _sucking_ on his… “Remus, love. That feels lovely, but what time is it?”

Sirius cracked a bleary eye open enough to stare down at a beautifully sleep-rumpled Remus, sliding his mouth off of Sirius’ morning erection with a messy slurping noise. _Merlin_ , Sirius loved that noise. But not at…whatever time it was.

“It’s five thirty, and I’ve got to leave by seven. I figured shag, shower, breakfast, before I go?”

Sirius stretched luxuriously, knowingly watching Remus’ eyes flick down to his navel as his shirt hitched up. He reached down a hand and encouraged Remus, who followed his lead and crawled his way up Sirius’ body. They kissed languidly, tongues sliding over each other, slipping in and out of their partner’s mouth. Sirius pulled back, resting his head back down on the pillows. “Can we revise that schedule to include shagging after breakfast too?”

Remus cocked his head to the side, mock-considering. His scruffy hair fell sideways along with his head, and Sirius had to restrain himself from reaching up and threading it through his fingers. “Well, if we shower together, we could save some time.”

Sirius nodded. “Very efficient.”

**

“Hermione?” Harry and Ron were standing above Hermione’s bed. For Harry’s part, he was doing his best to look like he had absolutely no ill intentions, standing in Hermione’s bedroom at this too-early time of the morning.

In a second, Hermione was wide-awake, pulling the covers up around her and staring at the two boys incredulously. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Harry has news about Sirius and Professor Lupin being poofs! Oof!” Ron rubbed at the side of his ribs where Harry elbowed him.

“That’s my Goddad you’re talking about!”

“Well, they _are_.”

Hermione sniffed indignantly. “If you boys would quit name calling, you might want to leave my room so I could get dressed?”

Harry and Ron turned back to Hermione. Harry didn’t really see the big deal: he could see her pajamas peaking out from the blankets. “You’ve got pajamas on.”

The two boys didn’t even see the pillow flying at them, until it sent them stumbling out the door.

**

After his languid awakening, Sirius decided to take thing in hand, as it were. “Ah, Sirius!”

Sirius grinned, hair falling in front of his face as he straddled Remus, stroking his beautiful werewolf until he was a writhing, pleading mess beneath him. “How long?”

Remus tossed his head to the side, golden hair fanning out beneath him on the pillow. “Ah, uh, ff-five forty-five. Ff-fifteen more minutes…”

Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus, hand still working Remus steadily between them. “Mm. No marathon session this morning, huh?”

Remus’ breath huffed against Sirius’ face as he laughed shakily. Sirius’ hair tickled his face under the onslaught of Remus’ breath. “Oh, like you have that kind of stamina anymore, old ma-ah!”

Sirius grinned, twisting two fingers again inside of Remus. “Hm?” Sirius loved Remus like this: writhing, witty, and a sexy, debauched mess. Remus moaned and thrust down onto Sirius’ fingers, then up into his hand. His hips stuttered, undecided on rhythm as Sirius varied his fingers’ thrusts. 

“Ah, Sirius, _please_.”

Sirius squinted down at Remus, tongue just poking out of the corner of his mouth. One more thrust of his fingers, just _there_ …

Remus’ body shuddered beneath him, and Sirius immediately tightened hisgrip on the base of Remus’ shaft. “Don’t come yet.” Sirius leaned down and nuzzled at Remus’ neck, nipping and licking slightly at his pulse point. “Ready for me?”

“ _Sirius_ …”

Oh, Sirius _loved_ to hear that – that beautiful, breathy moan, Remus’ voice deep and sultry, just _begging_ for him. Sirius lifted his head and pressed his lips to Remus’ ear. “Say it.” He thrust his fingers against that perfect spot within Remus again, making him keen and moan again. “Say it.”

“Oh, _Sirius_ ,” Remus’ hands scrambled at Sirius’ back, bitten-off nails skittering along the skin. Sirius shivered, just as eager as Remus. “Sirius…” Remus wrapped a strong arm around Sirius and pulled himself up off the bed, until his lips were level with Sirius’ ear. “Sirius, _fuck me_.”

Sirius groaned and pulled his fingers out, fumbling blindly for his wand so he could mutter a lubrication spell.

**

With Hermione now successfully dressed, the three students stumbled down the stairs of Grimmauld to the kitchen. Well, Ron stumbled, Harry trotted, and Hermione primly stepped. As soon as they entered the kitchen, Hermione put a pot on and set about getting the three of them breakfast. Harry slid into a chair gratefully: Hermione was good at looking after them. 

“Alright, Harry, what’s the news?” Hermione was toasting bread and pulling out a skillet for…eggs, looked like.

Harry glanced over at Ron, who may or may not have passed out on the kitchen table. Gentle snores drifted over into Harry’s hearing: definitely fell back to sleep, then. “Ron? Ron, will you get up? I’ve got to tell you about Sirius and Lupin!”

Over at the stove, Hermione tutted. “You’ll never get him that way. Ron?” She walked over, tapping him with a spatula. “I’m making bacon.”

Immediately Ron’s head lifted. “Huh? What d’you want?”

“Here, Ron: tea.” Hermione set a cup down in front of him and Harry, sipping on one herself as she fried up the bacon and eggs. Harry and Ron sipped on the tea gratefully, although Ron winced once or twice as he tried to down it too quickly and it scalded him. “Alright, Harry. You’ve gotten us awake. What did you find out about Sirius and Professor Lupin? Did you ask about…” she waved the spatula vaguely, a blush staining her cheeks, “you know. The rule?”

Harry nodded. “I was getting a snack last night, and Sirius came into the kitchen. I asked him about it, and then Lupin was outside the door, so he came in and they talked to me about it.”

Ron laughed into his tea. “Lupin was outside the door? What’d, they come down for a snack together?”

Harry shrugged. “I guess so. I tried not to think about it too much.” He winced. “I…I think when they left, they were heading back up to…” he waved his fingers around vaguely, “because Lupin’s leaving for a mission today.”

Hermione placed three plates down on the table, stacked with eggs, bacon, and toast. Ron grinned broadly and tucked in. “Oh, Hermione, you’re the best.” Mouth stuffed with food, he turned to Harry. “So, how do you reckon they even…do…stuff? Is it just a bunch of wanking?”

Instantly a barrage of coughing burst its way out of Hermione, and she covered her mouth as her entire face went red. “Ron! Should we even be talking about this? I mean, Professor Lupin was our professor! And Sirius is Harry’s Goddad!”

Ron shrugged one shoulder, still shoveling food into his mouth at an alarming rate. Harry was personally impressed that he could somehow manage semi-coherent speech without even breaking his rhythm. “What? Hey, I don’t like to think about my parents doing it, but I still know how it works.” Oh, sure, as if that made any sort of sense to Harry. Ugh, he shouldn’t have even brought this up to his friends. He should have just said, yup, they’re a couple, and then left the room.

Hermione, bless her, steered the conversation in a safer direction. “So, we know they were together when they were in school, because of rule six-fourteen, right?” Harry nodded. “Well, are they still together? I mean, everybody thought Sirius was a murder; they thought he had betrayed your parents, Harry! Are they together now?”

With a forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth, Harry paused. He hadn’t even thought about all of that, about why Lupin would have thought Sirius was the traitor, if they were together. “Well, I dunno what happened back then, but they’re definitely together now. I mean, after I found out, Sirius called Lupin ‘love’.”

Immediately Ron’s face scrunched up. “Oh, that’s disgusting. Then again,” he shoveled another forkful of food into his mouth, “probably not half as disgusting as whatever they did last night. Ugh, to think we’re in the same house…”

**

            Sirius groaned, clutching Remus’ thin hips as he entered him. Beneath him, Remus was gripping at the sheets spasmodically, face screwed up in pleasure, mouth hanging open in a silent gasp. Once Sirius was completely inside, flush with Remus, he paused, panting heavily. “Good?”

            “Like your ego needs any stroking.” But Remus had reached up a hand and was running it up and down Sirius’ arm, happiness belying the cutting remark. “Though, speaking of stroking…” Remus raised his eyebrows and nodded down at his neglected erection, which was leaking precome. For another moment Sirius stayed still inside of him, transfixed by the sight of beads of precome trailing down the shaft, settling in the thick nest of golden-brown pubic hairs at the base.

            Not moving his hands, except to tighten his grip on Remus’ hips, Sirius pulled his hips back, then thrust back in. Remus arched up beneath him, moaning wantonly. His left hand left the sheets to stroke himself, but Sirius batted it away, pulling out and slamming back in to emphasize his point. “Not yet, love.”

            Remus’ hand went up to his hair instead, running through it shakily. “Alright, alright. But would you – ah! _Sir – ah!”_

            Sirius started pounding into Remus, setting a brutal pace. After all, they only had another ten minutes. Not that either of them would last remotely that long. But Sirius kind of wanted to have a few minutes to bask in the afterglow. He leaned down and kissed Remus, feeling his trapped erection sliding between them as his hips continued to move. Remus moaned into his mouth, and the kiss turned into more of a sharing of ragged breaths after just a few moments.

            Remus’ hands ran up and down Sirius’ back, until the left settled on his arse and squeezed tight. Sirius broke away from Remus’ mouth and buried himself in his neck, making a noise that was most certainly _not_ a whine. Remus’ hand encouraged him to press in further, and Sirius gripped Remus’ hips, lifting him up higher and changing the angle.

            “Oh, _Sirius_ , _yes, there_ …” Remus’ body shuddered beneath him, and Sirius could tell he was close. 

            “Hold on. Want…”

            “Can’t, Siri. Please…” 

            Sirius groaned as Remus’ body began to clench around him. He gave in to Remus’ mumbled request: he could never deny him anything. He shifted and moved one hand away from Remus’ hips and wrapped it around his weeping erection. After just a few quick strokes, Remus was crying out beneath him, coming. He clenched around Sirius, who stilled for a moment, gasping at the sensation.

            As Remus came down from his orgasm, Sirius started to move inside him again. Remus moaned at the over-stimulation, the sound of which just encouraged Sirius to move faster. Face buried in Remus’ neck, Sirius felt a hand thread through his hair. “Almost, Rem…” Remus shifted beneath him, and then light kisses were being peppered on the side of his neck and face. With one final thrust, Sirius came inside Remus, whole body shaking with his orgasm.

            He came down to the sensation of Remus stroking his hair softly, muttering nonsense phrases in his ear. Shifting, Sirius pulled out and rolled to the side. Remus made a little whimpering noise as he did, and Sirius grinned, suddenly feeling warmer inside than even his recent orgasm would normally warrant. “You alright?”

            Remus’ hand flopped at Sirius’ stomach, in what, Sirius assumed, was a half-hearted attempt at a slap. But it just came to rest there, stroking softly at the coarse hairs that peppered his chest and stomach. “With your insatiable sexual appetite? Never. You wear me out.”

            The hand left his stomach and Sirius frowned, turning to lie on his side. Remus was fumbling around on the nightstand for a wand, muttering a quick cleaning spell once he found it. Then he was back, turned on his side to face Sirius.

            “I don’t like you going on these missions. Not with your health the way it is.” Sirius knew how Remus would react – they had this argument every time; they had it even before Azkaban. But he still had to say it, every time.

            Remus closed his eyes briefly. Sirius didn’t like that: didn’t like not getting to see those beautiful, amber eyes. He reached a hand up to cup Remus’ cheek, encouraging him with gentle strokes of his thumb to open them again. He did, and Sirius almost regretted it. Almost.

            “You act like my ailment is a new thing, like it’s something I haven’t been living with almost my whole life.”

            Sirius moved his hand to slide down Remus’ body: ghosting over his neck, caressing his shoulder, tickling at his ribs and hips. He cracked a grin. “Yeah, but we’re old men now. Our health is worse, regardless of other furry little problems.”

            Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed at Sirius’ hand, taking it and nipping at the fingers. “Would you please remind my body of its age next time we shag three times in one night?”

            Grinning widely, but without the conviction behind it that he normally had, Sirius pulled Remus tight against him. “I’m going to miss you.”

            He could feel Remus sigh into his shoulder, but his hands reached up and stroked Sirius’ back lightly. “I know. I’ll be back. Just two weeks.” Reluctantly, Sirius let Remus squirm backwards, out of his tight embrace. Remus’ eyes turned wicked, and Sirius grinned more easily back at him. “Shower, now?”

**

Hermione yanked Ron’s mostly-finished plate out from him. “Sorry, you finished? Or did you need to keep food in your mouth constantly so we wouldn’t have to listen to you say rude things about Harry’s Goddad?”

Harry might have laughed at the expression on Ron’s face, if he wasn’t somewhat sympathetic toward his feelings. It was a little…weird…to think about Sirius and Professor Lupin doing _something_ together. Whatever it was.

“Besides, they probably just have intercrural sex.”

A loud clatter filled the room, and it was a moment before Harry realized it was the sound of his fork dropping from his fingers and onto his plate. “What…what’s…”

Hermione was studiously facing away from them, hands busy at the sink, washing dishes the muggle way. “It’s...thighs. It means ‘between the thighs’.” 

“Huh? How do you have sex with…” Harry glanced over at Ron, who was looking confused. Quickly Harry made a gesture with his fingers, shoving the index finger of one hand between the index and middle finger of his other. Instantly, Ron’s expression changed from confusion to disgust. “Oh, _oh_! Hermione, how do you know about these things?!”

“Maybe you should pay attention to your history books sometime. The sections on Greco-Roman wizards were quite illuminating on the subject.”

Harry waved his hand. “Okay, I really, _really_ don’t want to ask this, but now I have to.” He swallowed thickly before continuing on. “Why do you say _probably_ intercrural?”

Even with her back turned, Harry could tell she was blushing: the tips of her ears were turning red. She spun around, hair flying, and now Harry could see her entire face was beet red. “Why don’t you just ask them yourself? Why am _I_ suddenly the expert on gay sex?”

“Wow. That’s a pretty odd thing for you to be an expert in, Hermione.”

Three sets of teenager’s eyes shot to the doorway to the kitchen. There stood Sirius and Lupin: the former grinning broadly, hands in his pockets and hair still dripping on his collar; the latter running a hand through damp hair and blushing furiously. They looked…well, well-shagged. Harry tried to stifle the thought even as it bubbled up, but it was certainly true. Sirius had a sort of exuberant glow about him, and Lupin, even through his embarrassment, looked rather pleased with himself. 

“Don’t you children have anything else to talk about?” Lupin fumbled with his robes, barely making eye contact with the teenagers as he spoke to them. 

Harry blushed deep red. Bollocks. He turned back to look at Hermione, who looked just about as mortified as any human being could possibly look. “I…I’m…Professor Lupin! Mr. Black! I…the…the boys…”

But Sirius had already crossed the kitchen and was poking at the leftovers from the breakfast Hermione had made. “Hey, I thought you kids weren’t old enough to use magic outside of Hogwarts?”

“We aren’t.”

Sirius had a mouthful of bacon and was gesturing for Lupin to come over. He did, though Harry noticed it was only after a hesitant glance at his former students. “Remus, love, try this.” Harry had to kick Ron under the table, who started sputtering into his refilled (courtesy of Hermione) mug of tea, as Sirius fed Lupin a piece of bacon. “Did you cook this without magic, Harry?”

“Um…”

“It was…I cooked.” Hermione had moved away from the two older men, and was now sitting at the table between Harry and Ron, hands wrapped around her tea. “My parents are muggles, so I can cook without magic.”

Sirius nudged Lupin as he polished off the eggs with a fork. “Too bad she has to go back to Hogwarts this fall; I’d keep you on all year to cook for me, Hermione dear.” Harry watched as Lupin busied himself with making two cups of tea for himself and Sirius. The two moved around each other in the kitchen like… _like an old married couple_.

“ _That’s_ what Snape meant!”

All four pairs of eyes turned their focus onto Harry. He ruffled his hair, embarrassed. “I just mean…in the Shrieking Shack. He said…you two…” Harry waved a hand vaguely, “said you were ‘bickering like an old married couple’.”

Sirius grinned as he plopped himself down in a chair. Lupin sat down next to him, somewhat more sedately. “Oh, yeah. He knows too. Well, how he could _not_.” Sirius leered at Lupin, who somehow managed to sigh at the same time as he drank his tea.

“Snape may have caught me and Sirius in… _compromising_ positions, once or twice when we were in school.”

“Twelve times, actually, if memory serves. And I personally found most of the positions quite comfortable. Well, except the one time behind the suits of armor…”

“Ugh!”

Harry and Hermione both kicked Ron under the table, while Lupin did the same to Sirius. “Sorry, Ron. Sirius forgets propriety, at times.”

Sirius leaned to the side and nuzzled at Lupin’s shoulder. “Which is why I have my Moony to remind me.”

Harry decided he wasn’t going to bother trying to reprimand Ron anymore, who was making gagging noises next to him. Honestly, he sort of felt like joining him. 

“So, how did you two meet?” Bless Hermione. It may have not been exactly the right question, but at least she was trying. “I…I mean, I know you met at _Hogwarts_ , but…”

Lupin glanced over at Sirius. “It was one day after the full moon. Third year. I was a mess: I think some students must have come too close to the Shack and the wolf caught their scent, because I had torn myself up worse than normal. Sirius was beside himself with worry.” Lupin grinned dreamily and looked over at Sirius, who was looking equally as sappy right back. Harry wondered if this was what having loving parents was like: if his parents would have been like this with each other. “Madam Pomfrey actually had to hex you, right?”

“I tried to crawl into bed with Remus, and when she dragged me away I sort of…well, I stomped on her foot, and tried to run past. She didn’t _hex_ me.” Sirius rolled his eyes haughtily, and for a moment Harry could see the pureblood in him. “She hit me with a binding spell. Wouldn’t let me go for hours, until Remus was awake and had food in him. Even then, I had to promise to stay in the chair next to the bed.”

Lupin picked up the story, obviously warming to the idea of telling this sort of thing to his students. Harry honestly preferred Lupin to do the telling: at least then Harry knew he wouldn’t hear anything _too_ scarring. “When he finally sat next to me, Sirius burst into tears. I didn’t know what to do: I mean, we were 13, nearing 14. And there was Sirius Black, crying like his heart was breaking, next to me.”

“It was.” The quiet remark from Sirius garnered the attention of everyone at the table. Wow. If there was any lingering doubts or discomfort in Harry, it was gone now. He had never seen Sirius so quiet, so serious, around anyone before. Sirius cleared his throat and grinned a little shakily. “I just…didn’t know what to do. I knew I liked Remus…like _that_ , you know. I had already had my freak-out with James earlier that year. But Remus didn’t know, and I was just so afraid I was going to lose him…”

Lupin slipped a hand over Sirius’ on the table, and Sirius glanced sidelong at him. Harry had a feeling that the adults were talking about something other than this old memory from third year, but he wasn’t sure about what. He wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to know about what. “I didn’t know how to calm him down, to prove I was going to be alright. So I nipped at his fingers.”

Sirius grinned as Lupin brought his hand to his mouth and reenacted the gesture. Sirius pulled Lupin’s hand to his mouth and held it there, tantalizingly. “Then I was in a bit of a state of shock for a moment, thinking that Remus was confessing his love for me – just like in all of my fantasies. So I kissed his hand…” Sirius pressed his lips to Lupin’s hand, lips lingering there longer than Harry felt strictly necessary, or appropriate. 

“Of course, I _wasn’t_ trying to tell Sirius anything of the sort, I was just trying to convince him I was okay. But, with the subject broached…” Lupin shrugged. “Let’s just say I didn’t fight it.”

“What…what about, after? With Harry’s parents, and Azkaban…” Harry glared at Hermione. If she hadn’t been brilliant the entire rest of the morning he could have hit her.

The change in the two men was instantaneous. Lupin looked like he might try to kill himself for the guilt, and Sirius…Sirius just shut down, completely and utterly. “Maybe…some other time.” Lupin cleared his throat and moved his hand out of Sirius’ grip, looking anywhere but at his three former students. He glanced at his watch and sighed heavily. “Sirius, I have to…”

“I know.” Sirius picked up their mugs without looking at Lupin, carrying them to the sink. 

Before getting up, Lupin glanced at the three of them for a moment, hesitating. Hermione got the message, and she stood up, ushering the boys out of the room. Harry followed her lead, and helped drag Ron away with her.

As they left the kitchen, Harry hesitated, turning back for a moment. He watched surreptitiously as Lupin stood up and went over to Sirius, who was still standing at the sink, hands curled around the edges. Lupin reached a hand up and rubbed at the small of Sirius’ back. To his surprise, Harry watched as Sirius turned into Lupin and buried his face in his neck, whole body shuddering. They embraced tightly for a long moment. 

Harry was going to leave, feeling like he was intruding on an intimate moment. Then Sirius pulled back, cupping Lupin’s face in both hands. Lupin kept his hands on Sirius’ waist; Harry noticed his thumb stroking subtly. “Please be safe. Please.”

“Siri…”

“Promise. Please.”

Harry watched as Lupin sighed, then moved a hand from Sirius’ waist to gently tug one of Sirius’ hands from his face. He bent his head and nipped at the fingers gently. From behind the threshold, Harry swallowed. He felt sick any time Ron or Hermione were in danger; he couldn’t imagine what Sirius must feel. Especially being cooped up here, with nothing he could do to help.

Lupin released Sirius’ hand, and the two men kissed. Harry took that as his final cue to leave, sneaking back down the hallway to meet back up with Ron and Hermione. They were arguing: Hermione had her hands on hips, sporting her best mature expression and posture. “Go look it up yourself if you’re so curious! I’m not going to be your sexual encyclopedia! Oh, hi Harry. Everything alright?”

Harry shrugged, ruffling up his hair a bit. “Yeah. Just…” Harry glanced back toward the kitchen, shrugging again. “Dunno. It’s nothing.”

Hermione nodded. “Alright. Well, come on. I wanted to show you two some of the books I read over the summer, anyway. We might as well do that now, while everyone else is still asleep.”

Hermione and Ron started up the stairs, Ron grumbling something about going back to sleep. A moment more, and one last glance to the kitchen. Then Harry was running up the stairs after them, pushing thoughts of Sirius and Lupin to the back of his mind. 

 


End file.
